Viktor Nikiforov Presents: Nutcracker on Ice
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Viktor, Yuri Christmas WAFFy Yaoi. Russia is putting on the show Nutcracker on Ice, the Prince is Viktor and Clara is...Yuratchka? Doesn't Yuri want to be Viktor's Clara? Merry Christmas to all.
1. Chapter 1

In a cold October morning, Lilia asks Yuratchka to skip his daily practice and go meet her inside the Conference room in St. Petersburg Convention Center. The teen arrives at the normally Conservative Convention Center and sees the place filled with colorful candy canes, gum drops and gingerbread houses decorations. It is like he walked into a children storybook. There are ten men pushing a gigantic toy solider statue up next to the Conference room door. Yuratchka enters the room and Lilia nods to him.

"Why are there candy decorations everywhere? And how come they are putting a 10 ft tall guard doll outside the door?" The young boy asks his ballet coach.

"That is a Nutcracker. We're making the Convention Center into the Land of the Sweet." A proud man in expensive tailored suit answers.

"This is Minister Sergei." Lilia informs Yuratchka, "we're putting on a show for our country and the Prime Minister appointed Minister Sergei to come oversee our preparation."

"All the world leaders are coming to St. Petersburg for a World Peace Conference. The Prime Minister wants to do something special to show the hospitality of Russia. Since this is the sixth conservative year Russia takes home the Grand Prix gold medal and is the city the very first Nutcracker was performed, the Prime Minister had decided to put on a Nutcracker on Ice show for all the world leaders after the conference." Minister Sergei says, "the five times world champion Viktor Nikiforov is going to be the prince; and because you're the new Grand Prix gold medalist, you get to be Clara."

"I am not going to put on a dress and be Viktor's little princess." The Ice Tiger yells angrily. Lilia scorns, "you can't just say no. This is a show for the Kings, Queens, Prime Ministers and Presidents of the world! It is an honor to be the star of the show!" 

"This brat is a joke, you're just letting him be Clara because he is your student." Sergei smirks at the Lady coach, "Yuri-chan is 100 times more beautiful and talented than this boorish monkey! Why isn't Yuri-chan playing Clara?"

"Who are you calling a monkey?!" Yuratchka yells, "and who is 'Yuri-chan'?"

"The Prime Minister had personally asked Mr. Katsuki to play Clara in the show, but Mr. Katsuki declined and asked us to let this boy here be Clara." Lilia tells Sergei.

"Katsudon was supposed to be Clara?" The blonde teens asks.

"Yuri-chan won the world ballet championship with his performance as Clara. He outshine all the Clara before him and no Clara after him can even come close to him. Even Bolshoi ballet, the Paris Opera ballet and the London Royal ballet all invited him to join them. He is like a sweet angel on stage. There can be no other Clara but Yuri-chan." Sergei says.

"I don't believe this! Where is that Katsudon?" Yuratchka shouts.

"He is practicing at the Stadium down the street, where the show is going to be." Lilia answers.

The Russian Ice Tiger matches out of the Conference Center.

…

Yuratchka charges into the stadium and screams, "Katsudon! Why did you ask them to make me Clara? I am not a Princess!"

Yuri and Viktor just stand there in the middle of the rink, staring at each other, oblivious to everything around them.

"I am talking to you!" Yuratchka yells, throwing his cellphone at the two lovers.

A Chinese man catches the phone and says, "be quiet...the battle is starting..."

"What Battle?" The Ice Tiger asks.

"The epic battle between the Nutcracker Prince and the Mouse King..." The man answers.

Yuri and Viktor start skating against each other while having a sword fight. The fight is so intense it is as if the two lovers are mortal enemy who have been fighting their entire life. All Yuri's gentleness, sweetness and purity are nowhere to be seen. Skating opposite to Viktor is a monster so dark and fearsome it sends chill down Yurachka's spine. Is this evil creature really Yuri Katsuki?

"So you're the new princess, huh? You certainly look pretty enough to be a princess." The man who caught Yuratchka's phone grins.

"Who are you?" The Ice Tiger hisses.

"I am Chan. I was Yuri's Nutcracker Prince when he was Clara. We won the World Ballet championship together." The man introduces himself as he gives the phone back. "Say, Princess, do you want to practice the kiss with me?"

"What KISS?" Yuratchka roars.

"The kiss the Nutcracker Prince gives his Princess to wake her up; breaking her curse from her 100 years sleep. It is a very important scene!" Chan says. The Russian Punk kicks the man and sends him flying across the room, "No One is Kissing Me!"

The flying man catches Yuri's attention. The scary skater stops his sword fight and smiles brightly as he usually cheerful self, "Yurio! What are you doing here?"

"How in the world can you turn from such a cool awesome demon king into a goofball in thirty seconds?" The blonde skater asks.

"You think my Mouse King is awesome?" The Eros skater beams.

"Forget about that!" Yuratchka shouts, "You were the best Clara ever! Even the Prime Minister is your fan. He chooses to do the Nutcracker because he wants you and Viktor to be the stars of the show. Why did you tell him to make me Clara?"

"Everyone had already decided that I will be Viktor's beloved princess before this show even begin. I want to surprise them by showing up as Viktor's rival." Yuri says, "Viktor is the most brilliant Prince in the world; so I will become the most evil Mouse King that is his equal. I am going to shock the world with a Yuri Katsuki so dark and monstrous that no one believe can existed."

"Yuri! You really think I am the most brilliant Prince in the world?" Viktor gives his happiest heart-shape smile.

"Stop flirting, stupid Viktor!" Yuratchka feels like he is getting diabetes around the two lovers.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" The silver-hair man asks his teen rink-mate.

"Yurio here doesn't want to be Clara." Chan interrupts.

"You don't?" Yuri looks dejected. That face look so sad Yuratchka can't be mad at the Japanese skater anymore.

"I will be Clara! And I will be a better Clara than you. You better be the best Mouse King ever and shock all those people like you say you would." The Russian Ice Tiger grunts, "And Viktor! The Poster says Viktor Nikiforov presents Nutcracker on ice. You better do your best and not making me look bad. And You Are NOT Kissing Me!"

"Why will I be kissing you?" The 5-times world champion is confused.

"The kiss the Prince gives his Princess to wake her up; breaking her curse from her 100 years sleep." The teenager yells, "make sure it is not in our show!"

"Hmm...that's sleeping beauty." Viktor says, "Chan is messing with you."

"Clara isn't a Princess and she isn't cursed. The Prince was the one who was cursed." Yuri blinks, "Clara broke the Prince's curse with her unconditional love."

"Unconditional love?" Yuratchka asks, then he suddenly realizes, "Agape..."

"Yes!" The Piglet skater's eyes light up, "won't it be cool if the world can see you Agape in a whole new magical enchanting way?"

"There you go, Princess. This is why Yuri asks the Prime Minister to let you be Clara." Chan says, "not because of your pretty face, and certainly not your charming personalities."

"What is your old ballet partner doing here and why is he watching you practice?" Yuratchka asks Yuri.

"I ran into Chan yesterday at the Conference Center when I was talking to the Prime Minister. He is an Interpol agent now and he comes to Russia to do security work for the Peace Conference. We haven't talk in ages so he comes and do some catching up with me." the Japanese boy answers, "Chan is also a medalist at fencing so I ask him to come help me with the fight scene."

"The moment Yuri sees Viktor's poster, he left me and the ballet world to go be an ice-skater. He never looked back. Since I lost my princess I went on and become an agent." The Chinese agent says.

"I am sorry, Chan. I should have talk to you before I left and I should have keep in contact with you." Yuri apologizes.

"If you didn't drop everything and go after your dream to be an ice-skater, I wouldn't be brave enough to give up all my dancing and go become a police officer. I gathered up my courage and went to take the Interpol entrance exam when you won your Silver Medal at Grand Prix. I love being an Interpol agent and I own my career to you." Chan smiles, "now I have to return to my duty. I will be sure to come back and visit. We'll talk more than."

"Please don't come back." Yuratchka sticks out his tongue.

"it is very nice to see you again. Thank you for coming, Chan. You helped a lot today." Yuri waves.

"It is nice meeting you." Viktor nods.

Chan walks out of the door and gets onto his car. He picks up his phone and calls his supervisor, "Hello, yes, sir. I just left Viktor. I didn't see anything suspicious. But I will keep an eye on him."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Things are hectic inside the St. Petersburg Stadium as everyone get ready for the Nutcracker show. The skaters practice their routine while teams of workers work around the clock to put up the set, the lighting and the sound equipment. Yuri is practicing his jumps when he sees a group of workers pushing a giant candy cane tree.

"You need help?" the Japanese skater asks.

"We're okay. A couple of workers cannot make it today so we're short of help, but we'll manage. You just keep practicing and we'll get the set done for you, Yuri." The workmen say.

"The tree look wonderful. I can't wait to see the whole land of the Sweet." Yuri praises.

"You have been skating from morning to dark nonstop. There is no way we will let ourselves ruin all your hard work with bad props. We will make sure the set is perfect for your show." The worker says.

Suddenly, the tree slips and falls onto the workmen and Yuri. Everyone screams. Luckily the workmen manage to hold the tree and push it back up. Viktor runs up to them and hugs his lover tight, "don't scare me like that!"

"I don't think I have ever seen Viktor worry so much about anything or anyone." A beautiful and elegant woman walks up to the Stay Close to Me couple. Yuri stands there too shock to speak. The woman is Anastasia, the legendary Russian female skater who won many Grand Prix and World since Yuri was a baby.

"Anna! I see Lilia manage to convince you to come be the Sugar Plum Fairy." Viktor smiles.

"You're going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy?" The Eros skater cannot believe his ears.

"Of course, I have know Viktor since he was a little boy. His show is worth coming out of retirement for." Anastasia smiles, "so you are Yuri Katsuki?"

"Yes, this is my Yuri. Isn't he the best?" Viktor says as he gropes his lover.

"Stop acting all mushy in front of Anna. She doesn't have to see that!" Yuratchka yells.

"It is a great honor, Anastasia-san. The show is going to be amazing with you here." Yuri bows sincerely.

"The honor is all mine, my dear. And call me Anna." Anastasia says, "I only know competitive skating. A show like this is a whole new world to me. You have to help me, okay?"

"There is no way you will need my help..." the Japanese boy blushes, "but I would love to practice with you sometimes, if it is possible!"

"I am looking forward to it, Yuri, I really want to get to know you better. Let me get ready for my costume and we can get started." Anna smiles and heads to the changing room.

"Hey! Everyone!" Chan walks in and beams brightly.

"Go away." Yuratchka grunts. "Don't you have some Kings or Presidents to protect?"

"I am just a rookie, my little princess." Chan shrugs.

"Don't call Princess!" The blonde teenager throw his sneakers at the Agent. Chan dodges as someone enters the rink. The shoes hit that person in the chest and falls into that person's hands.

"Otabek? What are you doing here?" Yuratchka asks.

"Your lady coach asked me to come. She said she wanted me to be the toy solider." Otabek replies while giving the sneakers back to his friend.

"I told Lilia it will be nice if the world leaders can see top skaters from around the world performing together; and we decided to invite all our friends into the Nutcracker cast." Viktor cheers.

"Does that mean..." Yuratchka's voice shakes.

"Yuri!" Chris comes in and jumps toward Yuri. The Ice Tiger jumps, kicks Yuri into Viktor's arm with one leg and kicks Chris away with another.

"Wow...double spin kick!" Chan whistles.

"Can this get any worse?!" The Russian Punk yells.

"JJ is here!" JJ enters and does his pose.

"NO NO NO!" Yuratchka screams. "Viktor, I hate you! Get those two things away from me!"

"We'll go see what Lilia wants us to do." Otebak drags JJ and Chris away.

Yuri stares at the door.

"Looking for someone? You don't think your best friend will miss this, right?" Viktor gently taps on Yuri's button nose and says, "my Fearless Mouse King, meet your General and your army."

Phichit comes in; follows by Minami, Leo and Guang Hong.

"You bought all my friends here! Thank you!" Yuri beams and hugs his lover tight.

"I'll do anything to see this smile of yours. I love you." Viktor plants a gentle kiss on Yuri's forehead.

"Watch out, Viktor! The Mouse Army is going to beat your Gingerbread soldiers to cookie crumbles!" Minami waves his fist and shouts. The rest of Yuri's army chants, "Right!"

"You're stupid to think you can be in Katsudon's mouse army. You look like a 13 years old little kid!" Yuratchka scoffs at the young looking boy.

"I can't skate with you guys?" Minami looks like he is about to cry. Yuri pats his head.

"Lilia! I got your Fritz here!" The Russian teen shouts to his female coach. Lilia walks up to Minami and looks him up and down. She then gives Yuratchka a nod of approval before walking off.

"I am going to be Fritz?!" Minami can't believe it, "Thank you, Yurio! I will be your worse little brother!"

"Thank you, Yurio." Yuri says.

"Lilia can't find a good Fritz." Yuratchka shrugs, "and you can't get a better Fritz than him."

"I'm going to be the biggest brat in the world ever!" Minami cheers.

"Sorry, kid. I don't think anyone can be a bigger brat than Princess here." Chan says.

"I am not a Princess!" Yuratchka yells as he throws his towel at Chan. The Interpol agent dodges and bumps into Yuri by accident. The Eros skater loses his balance and falls to the ice.

"Yuri! Your are freezing!" Viktor says as he catches Yuri.

"How long has he been on ice?" Yuratchka asks.

"I woke up at 6 am and he was already gone." Viktor answers, taking the raven hair boy out of the rink and wrapping a blanket around him.

"That's Yuri for you. Always the first to the rink and the last to leave." Phichit says.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Viktor. I was just a little tired. I didn't sleep. I was too scared because I watched too many horror movie clips." Yuri mutters, "I don't want to wake you so I come practice."

"I told you I will watch those movies with you. Don't force yourself if you are afraid." Viktor says.

"Are you staying up late to learn how to be scary?" Yuratchka says, "don't overdo it, Katsudon. You're gonna collapse at the show."

Phichit grins, "Ciao-Ciao lectured Yuri a couple of time for staying up late and doing research all the time."

"When he was doing ballet he got in big trouble for staying up super late over a month reading up info on Clara." Chan adds.

"He is just serious about his work." Viktor defends his lover.

"Hey, Yuri! Look what we got!" The Orchestra shouts.

"You guys actually got a Celesta in here!" Yuri shouts

"We are going to play the music so amazing that we will take the spotlight from the skating performance!" The Maestro says.

"I am not letting the orchestra steal our show. Come on, let's go." Yuratchka says to Minami. The two of them go off to practice.

"I was worry to have so many people who are all so used to be in center stage sharing the rink." Viktor says to Yuri, "but you just melt everyone's hearts with your charm and make everyone work together. You never cease to surprise me."

"You're just seeing things, I don't have any charm." The Japanese boy blushes.

Viktor holds Yuri's chin up and looks into the boy's brown eyes. "You're the most charming person in the world and you can put anyone under your spells." the Russian coach tells his protege.

"Right, even Yurio don't have the heart to say no to you." Chan says.

"Speaking of which..." Viktor says. Everyone looks up and sees the blond teenager chasing Minami around the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the rink. Minami holding the nutcracker doll, prancing up and down, taunting the Russia golden child.

"It is like they are really brother and sister." Yuri smiles.

The Lohengrin skater stops, makes a face at Yuratchka and twist off the Nutcracker doll's head. The Russian Ice Tiger grabs the broken doll and stares at it. Then he turns to Yuri.

"What's the matter?" The Japanese boy asks.

"I can't cry. Show me how you do it." Yuratchka says and hangs the doll to Yuri.

The Eros skater takes the doll into his arms and the sappy smile on his face disappears. Sorrow and pain fills Yuri's soul-taking brown eyes as tears start flow out like a stream of sparkling crystal. His face is so heart wrenching but beautiful everyone's eyes turn red.

"Yuri was crying with a face like that at the ballet championship when he was just a little kid." Chan says, "the judges were so touched by him they almost ran up to the stage and held him."

"I am just a cry baby." Yuri blushes.

"I think you just shattered my heart into a million pieces with that face." Viktor holds Yuri tight, "how can you cry like that?"

"I went to the ballet competition because Minako's studio was in trouble." the Eros skater leans into his lover's arms, "if I lost the competition, her studio would be gone. Every time when I thought of Minako losing her studio, I became so worried I couldn't stop crying."

"Yuri, you never told anyone that!" Chan says, "I don't know how you did it, Viktor. Yuri was always by himself. He ran when people tried to get close to him. I would never had imagined there would come a day when Yuri open up himself to have a lover who he hugs and kisses and tells everything to."

"I waited a month before he said one word to me when we were roommate. I can only imagine how long it took Viktor." Phichit says.

"He is worth every minute of it." Viktor smiles sweetly.

"Come on, we don't need to watch them acting all mushy. Let's get back to practice." Yuratchka says to Minami.

"We should start working on the battle scene too..." Yuri says to his rat army. The raven-hair boy takes a sip from Viktor's water bottle and heads back out to the rink.

"You guys are so cute, sharing water bottle like teenage lovers." Chan says to the silver-hair coach.

"Yuri couldn't find his water bottle. He feels horrible because I got it for him. I told him I will get him another one but he is still upset." Viktor answers.

"Didn't he lost his towel yesterday, too?" The agent asks.

"Yeah, He isn't usually that forgetful. I hope it's not because he is too tired. He is putting a lot of energy on the show." The Lilac fairy says.

"Yuri has always been crazy hard worker." Chan gets up, "he didn't eat yet, right? Let me go get you guys something to eat. I will be right back."

The agent gets out the door and calls his supervisor, "sir, I think we were wrong about Viktor having a stalker. I think the one having a stalker is actually Yuri..."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Before the world leaders know it, the morning for the World Peace Conference has arrived. All the Kings, Presidents and Prime Ministers are gathered at the St. Petersburg Convention Center, getting ready to resolve their countries differences and make the world a better place.

Down the road, in the St. Petersburg stadium, all the Nutcracker on Ice performers are very nervous but also excited. Minami cheers as he watches the news on his phone, "everyone are entering the Convention Center! The Peace Conference is getting ready to begin. And after they are done with the Conference at 7pm, it will be the time for our show!"

"Stop playing with your phone and go change! We still have a lot to do." Yuratchka says.

The Boogie skater dashes out of the Stadium entrance to get his make up and costume when he sees Chan hiding behind the door. "No, sir. I don't know who Yuri's stalker is yet..." The Chinese agent says on his phone. Minami blinks.

Viktor walks in the Stadium and asks, "did anyone see Yuri? He went to change and never came back. I can't find him anywhere."

"He just said Yuri had a STALKER!" Minami points to Chan behind the door and shouts. Everyone turns to stare at the Interpol Agent. Viktor walks up to Chan and asks, "I had been wondering why an agent is hanging around us all the time. What's going on?"

"Your hotel manager complained that someone was lurking around your room. Since you're the star of the show, the Interpol wants to be certain that you're safe. They know I am Yuri's old dancing partner and they ask me to approach Yuri, so I can check on you." Chan says to the Russian coach, "but when Yuri's scarf and water bottle gone missing, I become worry that it might be Yuri who is having a stalker. Stalkers like to take little souvenirs and it's unlikely for Yuri to lost so many things you give him. He always take good care of his stuffs."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Yuratchka yells.

"We thought it was probably nothing and don't want you guys to worry." The agent says.

"Someone Is Hanging Outside Yuri's Room, Sniffing His Scarf, Licking His Water Bottle and You Thought IT WAS NOTHING?" The Ice Tiger screams. All of Yuri's friends gasp.

"Yurio! Don't scare Yuri's friends! The important thing now is to find Yuri." Viktor forces himself to act clam, "Chan, do you guys have any idea who this stalker might be?"

"We didn't find any suspect." Chan shakes his head.

"I know who it is." Yuratchka says, "Minister Sergei, he was creepily obsessed with Yuri."

"You can't just call a Minister stalker." Lilia says.

"You were there when that guy calls Yuri pretty and sweet angel!" The teenage blonde says, "he is ready to kill me because he thought I stole the part of Clara from Yuri!"

"I'm going to go to the Peace Conference to check on Minister Sergei." Chan says.

"I am coming with you." Viktor says.

"You can't leave! You're the star of the show!" Lilia says.

"Don't worry, I will be right back." The silver hair man assures the others, "everyone get ready for the show."

Chan and Viktor walk down to the convention center. The place is filled with world leaders and all the Interpol agents are extremely busy as the Peace Conference is starting. Chan stops one of the senior agent and says, "sir, is Minister Sergei here?"

"He hasn't arrived yet. Is something wrong?" The supervisor asks.

"Yuri is missing and we think Minister Sergei might have something to do with it." Chan answers.

"Take a car and go see if he is at the hotel. Be very careful and do not do anything. If something happens, call for backup and wait." The supervisor gives the rookie agent the car keys to one of the Interpol vehicle before rushing back to duties.

Chan and Viktor drive down to the hotel. The roads are congested because of the convention. Viktor is going crazy, "it will be faster if we just walk!"

When the two Nutcracker princes finally arrive at the hotel garage, they see Minister Sergei there ordering a group of shady-looking people around. The Chinese agent whispers, "Those people are terrorists! We have been looking for them but they keep getting away from us. Now I know why can't find them, Minister Sergei is hiding them. The Minister is the Head of Terrorists!"

"It looks like they're planning an attack on the Peace Conference." Viktor mutters as the terrorists put their weapons into the Minister's car.

"I'm going to call my supervisor and tell him about the Minister." Chan takes out his cellphone.

"I am going to see if Yuri is in the Minister's room." The Lilac Fairy says.

"Be very careful. I will be there as soon as I finish my call." The Chinese agent nods.

. . . . . . . . . .

(Where am I?) A weak and dizzy Yuri wakes up on a giant bed in a fancy hotel room. The last thing he remembers was Sergei entering his changing room. The Minister grabbed him and covered his nose and mouth with a chloroform filled cloth. His world turned black afterward.

"I think the Minister said something about bringing a new order to the world?" Yuri mutters. He doesn't have time to think about what that means, all he knows is that he needs to escape.

The Japanese skater tries to get up from the bed but his hands are cuffed together and his legs are tied to the bed posts. Luckily, Yuri is a world class athlete who had been working very hard to keep in shape for the Nutcracker show. He has been running around the blocks every morning; and he has been practicing his jumps days and nights. All those workouts help in giving him extra strength. He kicks the bedposts into shatters and frees his legs.

Yuri struggles to get off the bed. He is still dizzy from the Chloroform and he has a hard time walking straight. Finally he manages to get to the door. Slowly he opens the door and peeks outside. There are a lot of Sergei's men standing guard at the hallway. There is no way that Yuri will be able to get pass them. The captured boy quietly closes the door and thinks, "what should I do?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Viktor arrives at hotel top floor where Sergei's room is and sees tons of men guarding the room. The silver-hair coach sneaks out to a balcony to hide from guards. "How can I get pass the guards and get into Sergei's room?" Viktor thinks.

Then Viktor sees Yuri, half naked and hands cuffed together, crawling out of a window several rooms away from him. The Japanese boy climbs across the railings in the chilling wind and snow, wobbling on the slippy narrow ledge in his bare feet. There is a couple of times the boy almost falls.

"Yuri..." Viktor waves. The protege sees his coach and waves back.

There is a gigantic gap between the ledge Yuri is standing on and the balcony where Viktor is. The two of them are standing high on the 97th floor. The cars and the people on the streets below the gap look like matchboxes and ants. Viktor is worried sick and he has no idea how he can get to lover.

All of a sudden, Yuri JUMPS.

Viktor's heart almost leaps out of his chest. The Japanese boy leaps across the sky and grabs Viktor's balcony edge with his cuffed hands. Viktor pulls the boy in. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" The silver-hair man asks worried as he takes off his jacket and puts it over his lover. Yuri's face is pale and his body is freezing.

"I am fine. Sergei didn't do anything. I don't have any clothes on because I was changing when he abducted me." Yuri mutters, "I couldn't escape through the door so I climb out the window."

"Let's get back to Chan and get out of here." Viktor says. The two lover sneak away through the backstairs. When they arrive at the garage, the terrorists are gone and the Chinese agent is lying in a puddle of blood on the ground.

"Is he alive?" Yuri asks.

"Barely. We need to take him to the hospital right now." the silver-hair man replies.

Chan mutters weakly, "Sergei saw me and shot me before I could warn my supervisor. You two have to tell my supervisor at the Peace Conference about Sergei..."

"They broke his phone." Yuri sees the broken cell phone next to the agent and asks Viktor, "do you have your cell phone?"

"I left it at my changing room." The silver hair man answers.

"Take him to the hospital in his car." The Japanese boy says, "I will run the Conference Center."

"You can't run to the Conference Center!" Viktor shouts.

"Chan will die if he waits for the ambulance. Drive Chan to the hospital, please." Yuri says, "all the roads around the convention center are blocked, even if we drive we will not make it to the Peace Conference on time; but if I run I can make it. I have been jogging around here every morning and I know all the back alleys and short cut."

"You can't go! There is a group of terrorists with weapons there!" Viktor exclaims.

"You know I am a fast runner. I will be at the Convention Center in no time. There are tons of agents in there. Nothing will happen to me." Yuri says.

"Alright. Please don't get hurt. My heart can't take it. I will die if anything happen to you." Viktor says to his lover. The Russian coach picks up Chan and rushes to the car.

"Thank you, Viktor." the Japanese protege runs toward the Convention Center.

Yuri runs into the Convention Center and immediately showered by gunshots. He screams and dashes to the ground. "Don't shot him!" Sergei shouts as he grabs Yuri.

"Let go of me!" the Japanese boy yells.

"Why aren't you waiting for me at my room?" The Minister asks.

"We need to go now! The bomb is going to go off!" One of the terrorists shouts.

"What BOMB?!" Yuri screams.

Sergei drags Yuri out the Convention Center, but the pork cutlet skater struggles away and runs back to the building. The Minister tries to go after Yuri but his men drag him away. "Sir, we have to go before the place blow up!"

Yuri runs across the Convention Center and notices all the agents and are wounded by the terrorists and lying around the floor. The brown eyes boy arrive at the door to the conference room and it's locked. He bangs on the door. "Who is out there?" The Prime Minister shouts from inside.

"It's me!" Yuri shouts, "The agents are all wounded!"

"Sergei planted a bomb in here and locked us in. The bomb is going off soon. There is no way to open the door. Get out before the bomb goes off and kill you too!" The Prime Minister screams.

Yuri grabs a fire extinguisher and hits the door with it, but the door isn't even dented.

"Forget it, Yuri! We already try! There is no use trying to break the door, it is reinforced!" The Prime Minister shouts, "Just go before it is too late!"

"Get away from the door!" The Eros skater yells and runs toward the giant Nutcracker statue by the door. He tries to push it but he isn't strong enough.

"Katsudon!" Yuratchka and Otabek run in with Phichit, follow by Minami, Leo and Guanghong, "What are you doing?"

"Push!" Yuri screams. Together all the skaters push the statue toward the door. The heavy statue falls and breaks the door opens. The leaders run out of the room.

Yuri shouts to everyone, "Take the Agents and GO!" They grab all the wounded agents on the floor and run. The moment they get out, the convention center exploded in bright red flame. The noise is loud enough to shake the ground. Everyone falls.

"What Is Going On?!" Yuratchka gets up and looks at the building, which in now nothing but a sea of blazing fire.

"Minister Sergei tries to bomb the Peace Conference and kill all the world leaders." Yuri says, trying to get up but falls again. The Ice Tiger then notice Yuri is handcuffed and wearing nothing but boxers and Viktor's jacket.

"What happened to you?" asks Yuratchka as he helps Yuri up. The blonde boy takes a hairpin off his hair and picks Yuri's handcuffs off.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" The Japanese boy asks amazed.

"Otabek taught me." The teenager replies casually.

"Why would Otabek be teaching you how to pick handcuffs?" Yuri blinks. Yuratchka grunts and says, "Stop asking me questions! You haven't told me what happened to you! Why are you cuffed and where are your clothes?"

"Minister Sergei kidnapped me..." The Japanese boy says, "what are you guys doing here."

"You were missing and Viktor came to the Peace Conference to look for you. We are too worry to wait so we sneaked out here." Yuratchka says, "where is Viktor?"

"He took Chan to the hospital. Minister Sergei tried to kill Chan when Chan finds out about the terrorist attack..." Yuri says.

"You can't just have normal stalker can you? You have to have a world class terrorist stalker!" The Russian golden child screams. The raven hair boy mutters, "sorry..."

"Why are you saying sorry?!" Yuratchka screams even louder.

"Is everyone alright?" The police pulls up and asks. The Prime Minister says, "Call the ambulance and get all the medical teams available here."

"The bomb just went off! You guys are here fast." Yuri says to the police man.

"Actually we come here because we received phone calls saying that a half naked, handcuffed man is running toward the Convention Center." The policemen says. Yuratchka yells, "Katsudon! You ran on the street in the snow like this?"

"We also receive calls a half naked man is strolling on the ledges outside the windows of the 98th floor of the hotel, and he jumped across the balcony..." The police adds.

"We Lost You Just Half An Hour! How Much Trouble Can You Get Yourself Into?! DO WE HAVE TO PUT A LEASH ON YOU?" Yuratchka screams at Yuri.

The Ambulances come and Viktor jumps off from one of them. "Yuri!" The Russian coach runs to his protege.

"How is Chan?" The dark hair boy asks worried.

"He is still in surgery, but he will be alright. I was worried about you so I come with the paramedic to find you." Viktor hugs his lover tight.

"Yuri." the Prime Minister walks up to the couple, "thanks for saving us."

"Everyone is okay?" Yuri asks.

"Quite a few of Interpol agents are wounded badly, but it could have been a lot worse. If you didn't show up when you did, all the world leaders will be dead and the world will be in chaos." The Minister says to the Japanese skater, "Yuri, I hate to have to ask you this after all that you did for us, but I want to do the Nutcracker show as planned."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuri was just kidnapped!" Yuratchka says, "look at the blisters on his feet from running here! He is in no condition to skate!"

"To be honest Japanese Prime Minister is very worried and he had already told me to send Yuri to hospital; but every station in every continent is broadcasting the Convention Center Bombing. Rumors are flying and people are scared. I need to show the world we're fine and everything is okay." The Prime Minister says, "I know it is a lot to ask, but please think about it."

"This is too dangerous! What if they come back for Yuri? What if there is another bomb?" The Russian Ice Tiger asks.

"Everyone, let's do it," Yuri says, "let's show the world everything is okay."

Viktor puts his arm around the Eros skater's shoulder and says, "You all heard Yuri. Let's put on a spectacular show for the world."

"You know we can never say no to Yuri." Phichit nods.

"Fine! Go get clean up! There isn't much time and you all look horrible!" Yuratchta grumbles. Everyone is covered with dirt and dust.

"Yurio, you look horrible too." Viktor points out. The Russian punk is all dirty also.

"Shut up, old man! This is all your fault. None of these will happen if you kept an eye on Yuri like you are suppose to!" Yuratchka yells at the silver hair coach.

"Let's all clean up and look our best for the world to see, to make the world happy." The Russian Prime Minister says, "thank you, Yuri, you're really bring Peace on Earth this Christmas."

...

All the world leaders rush back to the hotel, clean up and put on their finest clothes, shoes and jewelries to go see Viktor's show; even the leaders who never watches ballet or skating and weren't planning to attend to the show are heading to the Stadium. Reporters around the world swamp the entrance to the show, shouting questions as the world leaders smile and wave at the millions of cameras that are flashing like fireworks.

Inside the stadium, at the backstage, make up and costume artists hustle like madmen to get all the skaters ready on time. And at exactly 7pm, The skaters all run to the rink and the show begins as it promised the world it would.

The whole stadium turns dark. One monotone spotlight lights up the middle of the rink, where a giantic Christmas tree appears with thousands of wonderful toys underneath it. The music of the Miniature Overture begins and the lights on the tree turn on to brighten up the whole stadium in holiday colors. Skaters in festive attire glide around the tree joyfully.

In front of the tree a big grandfather clock opens and JJ Drosselmeyer emerges; skating around doing magic, making all the toys come to life. The opening is so entrancing everyone feels like a kid again. Yuratchka utters, "this is crazy...Katsudon is sucking everyone into his fantasy world."

JJ skates up and gives the Clara skater the nutcracker doll. Yuratchka takes the doll and skates around all the enchanted toys. Everything is so magical the blonde feels like he falls into a dream.

Minami suddenly comes up and snatches the Nutcracker. The Boogie boy prances around, making faces and waving the Nutcracker in the air. He is such a brat that Yuratchka starts to get piss off and chases after the doctor boy to get the doll back. The two pro skaters skate around the Christmas tree with world class techniques but at the same time, they looks like they're two little kids fighting at their toys room.

Minami stops and, in a dramatic act, pulls the Nutcracker's head off. Yuratchka feels so horrible he falls on his knee and cries. The audiences cheer and clap their hands. The sibling skaters exit the rink and the smaller boy chuckles, "I think a woman in audience yelled at me for being such a horrible child..."

"I think I really cried..." Yuratchka mutters.

"Yuri is sucking you into his fantasy world, too." Minami grins.

"You were great out there, Yurio. The way you cry is amazing." Yuri compliments.

"You feeling okay, Katsudon? You don't look too good." Yuratchka asks. "Don't push yourself if you don't feel well."

Minami checks, "Yuri, your temperature is low and your pulse is weak."

"I am fine. Come on." Yuri gets up and gets ready for his act, "the show must go on."

The second act begins, Yuratchka skates back out to now a dark and ominous rink, all the toys sit there in silent. The blonde checks his broken Nutcracker when the Evil Mouse King appears with the rest of the Mouse Army. Everyone in the audience gasps.

The Mouse King's expression is horrifying dark and his glare is bone-chilling cold. Yuri and Yuratchka had practiced this scene many times, but the new gold champion never imagine the evil king's actual performance to be this frightening. Yuratchka runs in fear as Yuri gets closer and closer to him. The Sinister Mouse King and his army destroys the gingerbread army in cold blood, making the audience cower in their seats in horror.

The entrance of the rink lights up. The bright and gallant Nutcracker Prince Viktor enters, sword in his hand, charging toward the Mouse King. Yuri's cold and heartless expressions turn to anger and hatred as he pulls out his sword and charges toward the Prince. The two swords hit and a loud cling makes the audiences gasp. Yuri attacks Viktor with uncontrollable madness. The whole stadium gets off their seat to watch the fight.

The two rivals skate across the rink in full speed and force, attacking each other with the skill of master swordsmen. Yuri stands strong against Viktor, matching all Viktor's quads and spins perfectly while making everyone's heart pounds in fear with his frightful acts. The villain king gets madder by second; his attacks get more and more ferocious. Yuri forces Viktor to the ground and tries to stub him. Everyone screams in fear, "NO!"

The Prince dodges and stubs the dark King in the heart. Thundering cheers and hand-clapping echoes across the stadium as Yuri does a deathdrop and the toy soldiers carry him away. "If that is not epic, I don't know what is. This is definitely the Katsudon no one can ever imagine existed..." Yuratchka exclaims.

"Yuri is bleeding..." Viktor says. The blonde teens looks to the ground and sees that there is blood on the floor.

"Viktor! Don't let Yuri's hard work go to waste. The show must go on..." Yuratchka says.

"Let's do it for Yuri." Viktor takes a deep breathe and continues with the show.

…

Yuri exits the rink and falls toward the ground. Phichit catches him and shouts, "Yuri! You're bleeding!"

Minami lift Yuri's cape and shouts, "He was shot! This is a gun wound!"

"Don't worry, I am fine. The bullet just glanced me. I must have opened the wound when I did the deathdrop." the Mouse King skater says.

"Let's get you to the First Aid station. I will find something to clean your wound and bandage you up." Minami says.

They get to the First Aid Center and sees Anastasia laying there hyperventilating, her body is blowing up and there are red rashes all over her.

"Anna! What is going on?" Yuri runs up to her, holding onto her hand.

"She is having an allergic reaction. She bought some chocolate and ate it not knowing there are rum inside. She can't breathe! We need to get her out of her costume!" Lilia says as she tries to unbutton Anna's dress, "she is swelling too bad, I can't get her out!"

"Cut her out of the costume, now!" The doctor boy shouts, "and find an EpiPen!"

The program director runs in and says, "the Sugar Plum Fairy needs to get out there in 15 minutes."

Minami injects the EpiPen to Anna and says, "No can do. The allergy is too severe. The swelling and the rashes are not going to come down for a couple of hours."

"Yuri, you need to be the Sugar Plum Fairy." Anastasia says.

"I can't! I am not amazing like Viktor or Yurio. I can't skate on a whim. It took me tons of practice to be Clara and the Mouse King!" The Japanese skater panics.

"Yuri, you have to do it! You're the only one who practiced with Anna and knew her routine." The program director says.

"You're amazing, Yuri. If I didn't think you're good I wouldn't wasted my time and asked you to practice with me." Anna says.

"Mr. Katsuki, back when you won the ballet championship and we asked you to come to Bolshoi, we weren't planning for you to be our Clara. We were going to make your our next Sugar Plum. The London Royal Ballet and the Paris Opera Ballet had the same idea. Show us you can do it. Let us know we weren't wrong in believing in you." Lilia says, "you know who believe in you the most, right?"

"Viktor." The Japanese boy answers. This is Viktor's show and Yuri cannot let this show goes down. "Minami, bandage up my wound as tight as you can. Lilia, can you start doing my make up and hair? Phichit, Get everyone in costume here now and sew the dress on me. There is no time for fitting. We only have ten minutes."

"let's go!" Lilia shouts.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

When they first started preparing for the Nutcracker production, Yuri had told Viktor that it is not easy for Competitive skater to do Performance skating. A free program last four and a half minutes, but a show is over 2 hours. Skaters have to keep up with all the turns/spins/jumps/lifts the whole time and they cannot lost their concentrations and rhythms to the music. On top of that, a performance skater has to stay in character for the entire show. He cannot stop being the Prince no matter what happens around him.

Viktor is feeling the meaning of those words right now. As the show continues, the Prince takes Clara and the rest of the audience through the Winter Pine Forest into the Land of the Sweet. During the dreamy journey, Viktor never stops being gallant and enthralls the audiences with his charm; but deep inside the green-eyes Prince is worried sick and he just wants to run where the wounded Yuri is.

Viktor and Yurio arrive at the Enchanting castle and sit down at the throne as Divertissement session begins. The orchestra plays cheerful tone as talented junior high skaters play the parts of the chocolates, coffee, tea and Marzipan troupers. Then, the Ginger Mother wearing a beautifully trimmed dress as big as a stage enters the rink. Dozens of adorable Polichinelles kindergarten skaters spread out from under the dress and skate around, waving at the audience and the prince. Everyone chuckles at the polichinelles cuteness. Viktor nods to the baby skaters, hiding all his worries behind his dazzling smile.

As the children skaters cute but professional performance come to an end, the world prepare themselves for the grand entrance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. All skaters move aside as the spotlights turn to the sky. A wire from ceiling lower the captivating Fairy to the center of the rink. Everyone watch in awe as the heavenly Sugar Plum descends from above, her silky hair and glittering dress flowing in air. No one can take their eyes off the Fairy except for Viktor, who is sneaking a peek at the side of the rink to look for Yuri. To the silver-hair coach disappointment, there are no sign of his beloved protege. Where can Yuri be?

The Sugar Plum Fairy lands on the ice and Viktor cannot believe his eyes. The beautiful fairy isn't Anastasia but his beloved Yuri Katsuki!

The Celesta starts playing 'Dance of the Sugar Plum' and Yuri's body moves graciously with the mythical sound. His skating and ballet are so light and elegant it is as if he is floating on air. No one ever see anything so ethereal. The show had been taking the audiences into their childhood dreamland and made them laugh and cry; but now, everyone is in complete silence, in awe of the surreal beauty of the celestial fairy. It is as though they're touched by the Goddess of Mercy herself when the Sugar Plum Fairy smiles upon them.

Everyone was drained from all the horrible thing that happened during the long dreadful day. They were all tired, even frustrated, from smiling to the reporters and cameras. They are all worrying about all the unsolved world problems that still need to be taken care of. As they watch Yuri skates, all their fatigue and annoyance are gone. Their minds become crystal clear and clam; they feel like they have find their inner peace. "Can you reach Enlightenment just by watching a show?" The Prime Minister exclaims.

Yuri can feel all eyes are on him. Even though he has been in many competitions, he still feel nervous from the pressure. (You can do it, concentrate!) The Japanese skater told himself as he gives his all to the show. The pains of his wounds are getting stronger and stronger while his exhausted body is getting weaker and weaker. (Just a little more, I only need to get through the finale, just a couple more minutes...) Yuri tells himself after he finishes the Sugar Plum dance. He is about to lead the other skaters for the grand finale when his legs give in and he falls.

(Everything Is Going To Be RUINED!) The Fairy skater panics. At that moment, someone grabs his left arm. Yuri looks up and sees it is Viktor who snatches him. Yuratchka gets to Yuri's other side and grabs the right arm. To the audiences, it looks like the Prince and Clara go up to the Sugar Plum Fairy and join her for the Finale. "Hang in there. We got you." The silver hair coach whispers softly but reassuringly to his protege.

Viktor and Yuratchka hold Yuri up and the three of them glide across the rink, all the other skaters in the show follow them. The orchestra plays the Final Waltz and the Apotheosis as best skaters across the globe come together and deliver a spectacular ending to an amazing show that mesmerized the whole world. The clapping sound from the audiences is like thunder, and lights of cameras sparks like firework.

Yuri cannot hear the clapping or see the fireworks, he can barely holds himself up. The moment he exits the rink he falls backward. Viktor catches him and shouts, "Yuri!"

"Careful with him! He had been shot!" Minami rushes to the couple.

"WHAT!?" The Russian coach cannot believe his ears. He stares at his Japanese lover, who is cold like ice and pale like a corpse.

"The ambulance is waiting outside, get him to the hospital now!" The doctor boy screams to Viktor. The silver-hair man carries Yuri and runs out.

. . . . . . . .

Yuri is wearing a tuxedo, skating on a frozen lake behind the palace.

"Yuri! Everyone in the ball is looking for you." Viktor, who is also wearing a tuxedo, shouts as he walks up to the lake, "What are you doing out here in the cold skating? You just got out of the hospital, you're not fully recovered yet! Where did you find the skates?"

It has been over two weeks since the Nutcracker show and the bombing. The world leaders have since then had another conference and worked out a lot of problems. Everyone is now having a New Year Ball in the palace to celebrate the success of the conference. Yuri, Viktor and all the other skaters are invited to the Celebration. Viktor notices Yuri is missing from the ball and come searching for the raven hair boy.

"I saw some workers skating on the lake during their breaks and I asked to borrow a pair. I wanted to skate..." The Ero skater says as he sits down at the bench where his shoes are and sits down, "everyone is trying to talk to me at the ball. My social anxiety is getting really bad. I need to skate to clam down. I missed the ice."

"You're the star of the show and the hero who saved everyone from the bombing. Of course they all want to talk to you." Viktor says.

"I am not the star. Everyone worked hard for the show. I am no hero, I couldn't have break down the door if Yurio and the others didn't come to help me." Yuri says as he takes off his skates.

"Let me change your shoes for you!" The silver-hair coach says as he knees down in front of his protege. The raven hair boy watches as Viktor takes off his skates with care.

"I'm very sorry for making you worry like this, Viktor. That day at the bombing, when you look at me, your eyes look so hurt. At the finale, when I fainted, the last thing I remember was how worried you looked while carrying me and running to the ambulance." Yuri lower his head, "when I wake up from the hospital, the first thing I see is you staring at me. You cried because you were relieved that I opened my eyes. They told me you sat next to me and refused to leave even when the hospital security told you to go."

"I was so scared that I will loose you that day." Viktor smiles sadly.

"I was so reckless..." The Japanese boy says, "thank you for putting up with me."

"Don't ever think that! You're brave and strong, and I Love You. You always surprise me with all the astonishing things that you do." The Russian coach smiles kindly to his lover, "Come on, let's head back to the Ball before everyone come looking for the amazing Mouse King and Sugar Plum."

"I am not amazing." Yuri blushes.

"You don't even know how amazing you are. They are talking about making you an UN ambassador. Companies are asking me if you will be interest in their movies and performances. The whole world is crazy about you." Viktor puts his arm around the blushing boy and says, "I really am worry that one of those princes who is looking at you in the ball will take you away from me. I am just a skater, I am not a prince who can give you a palace or a fairy tale happy ever after."

Yuri stops walking.

"Yuri?" Viktor stares at his lover.

The raven hair boy snuggles into the silver-hair man's arm and says shyly, "Viktor, I am not amazing. YOU made me amazing. I'm brave enough to do all these crazy things I want to do because you're always there to catch me when I fall. I always doubt myself, I can only do all the things I can do because I remember how much you believe in me. You Are My Prince, and the rink is my palace. Skating with you is my happily ever after."

Viktor holds Yuri tight and says to the boy, "you know what? Let's not go back to the ball. I will tell the Prime Minister that you are still too weak and need to rest. We'll get out of these tuxedos and have a relaxing evening, just the two of us."

"I will love that." Yuri smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too." Viktor says as he plants a soft kiss on Yuri's hair, "I love you more than anything."

...The End


End file.
